White Rose
by Arkhadios
Summary: Here's the White Rose view of my Bumblebee fanfic, thanks to my followers! Hope you'll enjoy this one too! Sorry guys, I just can't keep writing it. I don't know what to do and I stopped writting it a long time ago, so I'd rather stop here.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was starving, and she showed it by saying, or, most likely, yelling it every five seconds. Meanwhile Weiss was trying to understand the class they just went off, and, rough task, to make Ruby understand it too. Yang was nowhere to find, probably to dodge the lesson. They finally made it to the room, and Weiss barely noticed Blake wallowed on her bed and reading. She tried, once again, to motive Ruby:

\- You are so childish! We have lessons and homework you know?

And then Ruby hit her with the fatal blow:

\- Weiss! Please! I'm so hungry I won't learn anything!

And of course she begged it with her super-cutie smile… Weiss bit her lower lips, trying to resist but… She finally ceded, but kept her notes to keep review the History of Humans and Faunus class that Professor Oobleck gave them sooner this day. And she accompanied Ruby to the cafeteria, where she took a full plate of cookies, while Weiss tried to make her learn the date of the most important battles, but Ruby wasn't listening so Weiss gave up and passed the rest of time by looking at Ruby, chin in her hand and a bored look. Bored look who dissimulated perfectly the attention she gave her.

Yeah. Weiss was spying on Ruby. She wasn't proud of it, at all but can't help… She was near to slap herself, when she remembered Ruby was in front of her and that she was in a public place, so it wasn't the best idea. So she didn't move, feeling confused by the mix of desperation – of her own silliness – and happiness she felt, looking without really seeing Ruby swallowing cookies at high speed. Nora passed by and leaved an "Oooh!" before leaving, probably because of the eating speed, which was almost competing with her. Almost, because nothing could eat as fast as Nora.

Weiss shook her head suddenly to clear her tough and listen to Ruby who was, as usual, babbling something about Blake being mysterious or something like that. They get up and Weiss carried her notes uselessly around the corridors, and finally arrived at the dorm. They opened the door and entered the room, and before one of them could react, one of Blake's clone grabbed her notes and put it on the desk. Then the real Blake splashed her with a full bucket of ice-cold water, and when she was about to yell at Blake, Ruby squeaked after a double dose from her big sister. And she jumped into her arms. But Weiss was too upset to react, and started to lecture Blake.

This trick from Yang was usual, but from Blake! Then Blake laughed, and Weiss realized she was carrying Ruby like a bridegroom would carry his betrothed. She didn't know what to do, so… She just gave up. Literally. She opened her arms and let Ruby fall, before grabbing something to wear and heading to the showers. She was upset. And stunned. And embarrassed. And red. And pretty mad at both Yang and Blake. And at her by the way, for many reasons, like for being that stupid, for thinking stupid too… She locked herself under a hot, almost boiling shower, trying at best to clear her thoughts, at most to warm and calm herself.

She got out of the shower a few seconds after Ruby and after, of course, making sure her pajama wasn't wet. They walked back to the dorm slowly, talking about all and nothing, then they crossed on Yang and Blake, not in pajamas, so logically going out, and exchanged a few words before going on their own way. Just while they were going to separate, Ruby winked at her older sister in a totally visible and suspect way, and Weiss almost face palmed herself, in desperation. Hopefully for her mental stability, Blake didn't seem to notice the embarrassment, and Weiss kinda pulled Ruby back to the dorm and forced her to sit in front of her.

\- What was that exactly?

Ruby seemed nervous, she looked around suspiciously and suddenly approached Weiss like she was going to tell a secret, so Weiss approached her face slowly, waiting for the revelation:

\- You… You saw that?

Weiss though she was going to fall.

\- Seriously? Everyone in this damn corridor saw that! You're lucky Blake was too busy with her thoughts!

\- Oh crap…

\- Yeah! You can say it! So now, explain me, what was that?

\- It's an old sister-joke… Every time she or I go away alone with someone, anyone, the other wink…

Seriously? Just an old sister-joke? Weiss was almost desperate… She stared at Ruby for about five seconds before sighing and letting herself fall on her couch and closing her eyes.

\- Go sleep now. You've nearly killed me, so please let me sleep…

\- What? But Weiss… Why?

\- Shut up and let me sleep.

Weiss was expecting something really important, a secret or else… She had a nervous wreck, and just wanted to sleep. So she keep her eyes closed and her back on her bed, while Ruby shut down the light, and then she tried to sleep. Uselessly, because a question roamed in her mind: What did she expect exactly? As she couldn't find the answer, the time was ticking… And Blake and Yang got back.

Or most exactly, Yang got back and wallowed on her bed, quickly falling asleep deeply as usual, and Blake came back a little later, going straight to her bed avoiding perfectly all the obstacles up the road before curling up in a ball under her blanket. And at this time, Weiss noticed she was sleeping with her bow… And then she came to understand that Blake was always wearing her bow. Before she could find a reason for it, the sleep came to her and took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was constantly stressed. Like, every second of every hour of every day. She could barely sleep, and when Weiss and Yang were in the same room she always felt like she was ongoing to faint. Hopefully, she was still standing despite her circled eyes and regular stress. One week ago she was complaining about stress, but this was nothing compared to now. What an awful idea she had! Talking to Yang about her feelings! Now she was fearing that Yang would say everything right in front of Weiss… Without further asking, her memories of this day came back to her, forcing her to seat and wait.

That was three days ago. Weiss was at her supplementary singing classes, Blake was nowhere to be found, and Yang was lying on her bed, focused on the book she was holding. Ruby stared at her, and as she felt her suspicious look, quickly put down – hid? – the "Ninjas of Love" she was reading. She had probably stole it from Blake. Ruby decided to ignore the light pink on her sister's cheeks, and said what she couldn't retain anymore:

\- Yang… Can I ask you something?

\- Yeah, sure! You can tell everything to your big sister! The blondie said, waving a hand to welcome Ruby

\- Yang… I'm talking seriously. That's a real question.

\- Sheesh! That seems serious indeed. Okay I'm listening, what's it about?

Yang had suddenly stood up, now serious, and pushed Ruby down in front of her, seated like a child. The young one, too worried to care about that, avoided to look her in the eyes as she was muttering as fast as she could.

\- Yangisitnormalforagirltoloveanothergirl?

Her big sister looked at her, stunned and Ruby felt her cheeks becoming redder than her hood. Then, Yang asked slowly:

\- I see that you're really embarrassed about it, but there's no urge Ruby. I didn't understand a single word of what you said, even if I'm used to your speed talk. Could you say that again, in a way that I can understand?

Ruby nodded, still red, and repeated slowly while playing with the toe of her boot.

\- Yang… is it normal for a girl to lo-… I mean to like… another girl?

Yang looked at her, and Ruby saw the whole bunch of emotions that passed on her face. Surprise first, then a quick passage of worry, followed by reflection and finally happiness. Happiness that came out as a laugh, followed by a huge smile. Then the blondie put her hands on Ruby's shoulders, and looked at her straight in the eye.

\- You were about to say love, am I right?

\- Y… yeah.

Yang laughed again, but that wasn't a condescending laugh. That was a laugh like when there's a funny coincidence. She pursued when she finally calmed down:

\- Okay. First, that's absolutely normal okay? There's nothing weird.

\- Thanks sis… And second?

\- Second… Yang gave her a sadist look and Ruby regretted immediately. Who is it?

And with these words, before Ruby could move even with her speed, Yang was on her keeping her wrists in her closed hand, refusing to let go until she'd answer. And Ruby tried and tried again to escape but her sister's strength was way too much for her to handle, and she was constraint to admit, in a low, shamed and angered voice:

\- Weiss.

As promised, Yang let go her wrists, but only to hug her even tighter. She was wearing a huge smile, and without leaving Ruby breathing, she said:

\- I can't believe my baby sister had fallen head over heels for someone! Plus, it's Ice Queen! I didn't even know that was possible! Now, tell me, when you're going to tell her?

Ruby couldn't answer as she couldn't breathe, and Yang relieved her as she noticed it. She took a deep breath before answering "Never!" and running as fast as she could toward the door. But Yang was used to her sudden bursts, and retained her by her hood. As she was whining, Yang turned her in front of her and kept her standing by her shoulders.

\- No, you're not going on with this. You're gonna tell her okay? You need to tell her. Trust me, there's nothing good in hiding something like that.

\- You're talking like you know what you're saying… But that's easy for you! You've got everyone you want. Plus there's no risk that they reject you because you're a girl!

She had said that with more anger than she expected, relieving all of her doubts, fears and hopes. Then Yang stared at her, almost lost in her thoughts, muttering slowly.

\- Yeah… You're right… But don't forget to tell her okay?

Ruby promised, and only then Yang left her out of the room, just as Weiss was coming back from her extra classes. Yan exchanged an eloquent look with Ruby, and since then she stressed.

Ruby came back from her memories as the class ended, and as Weiss was getting up near her. She followed mechanically, barely noticing that Yang didn't write a single word, absorbed by her thoughts and the white hair in front of her. As usual, the whole team splat in the main hall, Ruby and Weiss heading to the dorm and the rest of them going on to their usual roaming. They hadn't said a word about it to any of Ruby and Weiss, so the first one was guessing that they were probably passing the evening in some sort of clubs, or anything like that.

But that wasn't what Ruby was caring about right now. She was only wondering, again and again, how she could confess her feelings without making Weiss flee. And of course, she couldn't find the answer. To gain some time, she turned to the white girl at her left in the middle of a corridor, and asked all of the sudden:

\- Hey Weiss… wanna study together?

The Ice Queen stopped suddenly, staring at Ruby as she had said something filth, hardly believing what she just heard apparently.

\- Wow, that is indeed unexpected from you! I was supposed to hang out with Neptune, but if you're ready to study, I won't let this chance pass.

Ruby took a few seconds to understand what Weiss was saying exactly. Basically, she should be with Neptune, but instead she will help her. And that was filling her with joy, and a kind of cruel proudness that she was chosen over Neptune. That was selfish. But she didn't care.

\- Sooo… We study in the dorm? Or in the library?

Weiss seemed to hesitate for a second, before answering as if it was an evidence:

\- In the library. Else you won't study. Plus in the dorm there's team JNPR and we will be distracted.

And without another word, they headed to the library, Weiss calmly walking toward the corridors and Ruby retaining herself from bouncing in joy. When they finally arrived at the library, they noticed it was completely deserted, and Ruby's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Her imagination had roamed freely and she was almost red, when Weiss suddenly took her hand to pull her to a table. At the very last second, she retained her smile. She was feeling dumb. But she loved it.

For about the first time of her life, she enjoyed – like, really – a lesson that wasn't about weapons. Even the most boring battle of the Great War seemed interesting to her, as long as it was Weiss who was talking about it. Plus, Weiss was using lots of draws and schematics, also helping herself with some pieces of a board game, and Ruby understood better than any times before. Maybe that was because she was paying more attention too. But Weiss was, indeed, a good professor. As she watched her showing the strategies on a map, Ruby noticed a start of smile on Weiss classic cold-heiress-face. She liked to be listened carefully. Ruby promised to herself that she would ask to hear Weiss sing, once the lesson is over.

Ruby started daydreaming, and the smile vanished as fast as it was slow to come. Ruby immediately regretted, and focused twice as hard on the lesson, hoping to see that small smile again. And she saw it again, this time watching herself to make sure it won't disappear. At the end of the lesson, Weiss was out of breath, the schematics were even more complicated, and Ruby felt a start of headache. But she was able to restitute the whole Great War, and much better, to explain it. Weiss was visibly satisfied, she even allowed Ruby to pass by the cafeteria. The cookie monster, once a full plate of cookie had disappeared, thanked Weiss for both the help and the cookies, as the white heiress was watching her, elbow on the table and head in the hand.

Every time Ruby was staring at her, she faked to look elsewhere, kinda annoyed, but as soon as Ruby focused on her cookies, she felt her ice-burning look on her. Far from displeasing her, Ruby was staring at her cookies as long as possible, enjoying being the center of the attention. No, enjoying being the center of Weiss' attention. She felt her cheeks becoming red as her imagination started to run, and she calmed herself with another cookie, before being able to look at Weiss again. Feeling suddenly awkward, she couldn't help but asked:

\- Weiss… Stop me if you feel like I'm indecent but…

\- You being polite? That must be pretty sensible to me, or you think so. The white heiress interrupted, her head jumping of her hand in surprise

Ruby nodded without saying nothing, then breathed deeply. Now she had started.

\- What do you feel… for… Weiss seemed panicked, ready to say stop at any time, so Ruby quickly added: Neptune?

And then Weiss calmed down immediately, moving her hand away from her, like she was repelling the question… or the anxiousness. She answered as natural and neutral as it was possible to be, or even more.

\- Neptune? Oh you mean, you thought that I felt something for him? Oh no, I'm just lightly flirting to make sure there's no rumors about me being… you know.

\- You mean… les…

\- Yeah that kind of rumors! Weiss quickly interrupted, watching around if there was anyone to listen.

As they was no one, not even a bug, she muttered for herself:

\- If anyone get to know the truth…

Then she shook her head to clear her thoughts, and stared at Ruby, visibly waiting for a reaction. Ruby hesitated for about five second between acting like she heard nothing and swearing that she wouldn't say anything. Too honest to fake anything, she looked at Weiss straight in the eyes and smiled as much as she could.

\- I heard that.

Weiss seemed horrified. Ashamed. Desperate.

\- But don't worry! I'm not the kind who spread secrets! My mouth is as shut as… I don't know… Yang overprotective will around me?

\- Woah! Weiss laughed, slightly relieved from her questions. That's quite shut!

\- Yeah… And as I feel bad about keeping a secret without sharing one, I'll tell you one of mine.

Ruby was totally fair about this. She trusted Weiss. And she secretly hoped that sharing a secret will bring them together. Well… not together-together of course. And as Weiss was confusing herself with apologize and "You don't need to", she acted like she heard nothing and said after the deepest breath of her whole existence:

\- I'm too.

Weiss automatically pushed her hand in front of her mouth, totally stunned but not disgusted at all. And that was a good new for Ruby. A very good new. One of the best in her life. She smiled shyly, as something passed into Weiss eyes, something she couldn't identify. But as soon as it disappeared, she forgot it, totally focused on the secret she was sharing. They went back to the dorm, none of them talking and both of them lost in their thoughts. When they opened the door, they were expecting a long justification to Yang but she wasn't here. Blake wasn't here either, and Weiss came back at her usual pragmatic and cold self. She looked at the clock, and Ruby followed her look to notice it was past midnight. That wasn't normal. Two solutions: either something happened to them, either they didn't see the time and stayed outside. That wasn't Blake's style to forget the time, and Ruby started to worry uselessly as Weiss, way more pragmatic, was putting out her scroll. She ranged Yang but no one answered, so she ranged Blake and this time the black haired girl answered, so Weiss shouted something about the time, and the class tomorrow, sounding angry but seeming worried. Ruby asked what they were answering, but she heard it as Weiss had turned the scroll on conference mode.

\- Okay we come back. Sorry we didn't see the time.

Ruby was glad that nothing happened to them, but Weiss seemed perplex as she turned off her scroll.

\- Where do you think they were?

Ruby didn't even took a second to think, as she had already wondered herself that same question.

\- At a club or something like that, why?

\- I though that too at first but… There wasn't any noise behind them.

\- They could have gotten out before answering the call, no?

\- Blake answered almost immediately, plus we would hear some cars or people, clubs' surrounding are rarely calm.

And then Ruby realized she was totally right. And then she started to ask herself where they were exactly. As she couldn't find the answer, she sighed, returning to herself – and her own problems by the way – noticing that they better get to sleep because of the class tomorrow. Weiss upped an eyebrow toward such responsibility from her childish team leader, but nodded and they both went to sleep after a shower. Of course, Ruby didn't find the sleep she needed so much, her thoughts roaming and roaring under her forehead. She thought so much that when Blake and Yang entered, she was still awake. And Weiss too, as she was sitting on the edge of her own bed, lecturing the two late fighter.

Ruby noticed that behind the anger and the reproach in Weiss' voice, there was worrying. She was pretty sure that no one beside her and the Ice Queen – err… Snow Angel? Nah… None of these nicknames was fitting her. Weiss was perfect. So beside her and Weiss, no one had noticed this small touch of worrying. She noticed it because she heard Weiss when she was really angry, and that slight hesitation wasn't here. She mentally slammed herself for being an awkward stalker, but smiled to the rest of the world. She was just happy, happy that Yang and Blake were fine and with her, happy that Weiss was caring of her team, happy to be in Beacon. She was even happy to be a weird stalker, because it meant that she was really in love. Was she? She never knew love before… But she was sure this time it was real.

Lights shut out and she blinked for a few seconds, reconnecting slowly to reality and getting under her blanket, slowly getting to sleep. As she was pretty near to finally close her eyes, she saw a slow movement in front of her, a shadow in the shadows climbing up… or down? The opposite bunk bed. That was usual from Yang to get up after the lights shut, because she forgot something or else, so she didn't even react. Sleep came easily as she knew her team was fine and safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Somebody asked me to mark the talking better but... I dunnon, I just feel like it's okay like this. Don't be mad, just imagine how hard it is to change a reflex... I promise I'll try next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Tired. Don't want to get up. Weiss got up anyway, she needed to. Because she had classes. And also because if she don't get up right now, in five seconds Ruby will fall on the floor, without anything to prevent her from hurting her head. So Weiss slightly groaned as she was standing straight as a queen. She was aware that her hair was totally messed, but don't cared. She was counting the seconds inside her mind. Three. Two. One. Zero.

And a tired mass of black hair and red hood fell down right as she was readying for the impact. As usual, Ruby landed with all her cookie-monster weight right in both her arms. And as usual, Weiss felt forced to lecture her to make sure no one look at her strangely.

\- One day I'll let you fall you know?

That was useless, since Ruby wasn't here anymore. Only then, Weiss started to notice Blake, sat in an arm chair nearby with her book, as her usual self, and Yang looking like a lion with her hair all around her head. The blondie briefly shook her head and, magically, all of her hair went in their usual place, making the lion become a heartbreaker. Weiss would be enraging, as she needed a solid 10 minutes to hold her hair in a ponytail, but she wasn't looking. Ruby was back, fully dressed and ready for another day.

Classes passed, and this time even Weiss noticed there was something strange. First of all, Cardin went straight to Yang to tease her and try to break her joy. As usual, the blondie ignored him on a bad pun. Then Coco took her apart to talk, and judging on her slight blush and weird look, Yang was shocked by the questions. Then Glynda just stared at her with her usual judgement doubled with suspicion, and Weiss started to notice how unusually happy Yang was. And of course she started to ask herself, but she preferred focusing on classes, unlike the concerned who was finally gave an extra homework by professor Oobleck.

Weiss didn't really care, she was too busy with both the classes and her feelings, and she wouldn't even think about her sing classes. The rest of the day went quickly, nothing much to care about, and so were the followings.

Then one day, she was edgy. First, her grades were always getting worst and worst because of her inattention. Second, Blake and Yang kept disappearing every time they could, sending Ruby and herself around like they were strangers. Of course it was making her doubting, but most of all, edgy. And then came Cardin.

He just passed by, laughing, and hit Ruby in the shoulder faking an accident, leaving a "Crater Face" by the way. And that was the thing that crackled her patience, it was way too much to handle. So, as Cardin was expecting to walk away like a king, he was suddenly stopped as Myrtenaster was pinning him on the wall like a stupid bug.

\- Don't you DARE ever talk like that again to my! …

Weiss bit her tongue at the last second. She almost said "my Ruby". She pursued, still angered but quite perturbed:

\- Team leader. Now apologize, or I swear to whatever you want that I'll leave you right here, pinned on the wall until you're dead. And that wouldn't take too long, I'm not planning on pinning you by your clothes next time.

Cardin seemed to finally realize that he shouldn't had done this. He nodded quickly, almost frenetically, unable to speak because of the fear.

\- I don't hear you! I've said apologize!

\- Okay, I'm sorry I'll never do that again! Please don't kill me!

Weiss took her weapon back, carefully cleaning it against the edge of a window while Cardin fled as fast as he could, as far as he could from this scary, crazy, angry Ice Queen. Weiss sighed while turning to Ruby and apologized:

\- Sorry, I should have kept my mind but he really got me on edge…

But her red-hooded leader reacted exactly the opposite:

\- Weiss, that was awesome! You defended your team – and me by the way – so bravely! I'm proud that you're concerned about us all!

Then Ruby's cheeks went red, and she tied her hands behind her back, so Weiss calmly awaited the question that will follow.

\- But you do like you're upset… I have an idea that might calm you…

\- Go ahead. Weiss was expecting a prank, or a pun, but waited anyway.

\- Could you… sing for me?

As Weiss was astonished in weirdness and – kind of – pleasure, Ruby pursued quickly as to justify herself.

\- I mean… I know you have extra singing classes but I've never heard you sing and…

Feeling that Ruby was drowning in her own explanations, Weiss eased her after a small sigh.

\- I'm not that good, but if you insist…

And, on a nod from Ruby, they both headed to the built-in theater which was totally desert since nothing was planned for weeks. Weiss breathed quickly and deeply before getting on stage and turning everything on. She couldn't back down now, and she wouldn't, but still… She wanted her song to be perfect. She giggled when she realized how much mad she was about the cute cookie monster waiting for her to sing, but quickly came back to her normal self.

\- Here goes nothing, she muttered while turning the music on

And she started to sing, putting all of her soul and feelings in it, singing her favorite song so far: "This life is mine". Eventually, she'd close her eyes to focus on her feelings and put them in the song. Eventually she'd notice that her performance was way better than usually. Eventually, she'd think about confessing her feelings to Ruby right away. Eventually, she'd decide to do it so.

As she was holding perfectly the last note, fear started to reach her brain and heart, and when she finally ended the song, she was almost shaking out of stress. She opened her eyes slowly, breathing deeply as she was about to do the silliest thing she had ever done. But before she could say anything, Ruby was facing her only five inches away from her. That, of course, shocked her at first but the most shocking thing was that Ruby was dead serious. The silver eyes were straight into the ice blue ones, and Weiss felt like they were reading her like an open book. Ruby knew. That wasn't possible otherwise.

Her team leader closed her eyes with a start of regret, slightly blushing, then re-opened them fulfilled with determination. Every fiber in Weiss was waiting for her to say something. The heiress was f frozen right here, her mouth mid-opened and her eyes mid-closed, nearly daydreaming but still receptive to whatever Ruby will told her. And she couldn't help but felt a sparkle of love, well, let's say desire, explode into her eyes. Too close. She must control herself. And then Ruby talked, more serious than she had ever been.

\- Weiss… For a while I've wanted to say that… I love you Weiss.

The heiress couldn't believe her ears. Her mind went blank, except for a small, selfish and stupid part who was complaining about Ruby stealing her line. She ignored this part and asked herself how she should react. It was exactly what she had dreamed of, and now she didn't know what to do. So she did what first came to her mind: she made a step forward to Ruby, and her primary instinct cared for the rest.

Her right hand lifted slowly and went to rest on Ruby's cheek, and she felt a slight shiver going down her spine and under her hand. She knew that time was suspended for both of them. Then with her spare hand she grabbed Ruby's right wrist and slowly brought Ruby's finger to her cheek. And then, after another shiver down her spine, she knew that it was the perfect timing.

\- I love you

And as if it was some kind of magic spell, the most wonderful smile she had ever seen appeared on her crush's face, making her smile too. Her thoughts were roaming in a kind of delightful detachment. She was feeling and enjoying every movement of the heated skin under her fingers. Suddenly, there was nothing but emptiness in her hands. Ruby has used her semblance to cuddle in her arms before she could say anything. And, as she had nothing to say, she wrapped her arms around HER Ruby, and smiled before kissing her forehead.

She could have stayed her whole life, but after nudging in her neck, Ruby fled faster and redder than ever.

\- Sorry Weiss, I'm just…

\- Feeling weird? She answered with a smile. Don't worry.

And the usual Ruby and Weiss were back, still quite awkward and breathless. But none of them regretted a single second of that day. With a kind of smile and a nod, they decided to get back to the dorm.

On their way back, there was a small arguing between them.

\- I think we should at least tell Yang, Ruby insisted as the dorm was drawing closer.

\- But… Weiss blushed slightly. We can't!

She could only barely imagine what Yang should do to her if she learnt. The blondie has a very strong sister complex after all. Then Ruby added something that made her panic:

\- She already know half of it anyway!

\- Oh Monty. Now I'm dead.

\- Don't take it like that! I mean that Yang know about my side of the story!

Weiss thought for a few seconds.

\- Okay. I understand now. I'm already dead.

\- I wouldn't allow her to kill you. Plus she cares about me, but she's not a monster.

\- If you say so…

\- Can we tell her then? I won't keep it anyway. It's my big sister, we can't hide anything to each other.

\- Fine… You can tell her…

Weiss was still pretty nervous, but she couldn't refuse that to her cute little friend. Girlfriend. That was weird. She opened the dorm's room, still wondering how the words "my girlfriend" would sound with her voice. And with Ruby's. And finally she came back to reality and noticed it. Ruby frozen in shock, Blake hiding behind her fingers and Yang playing with her hair. And as she tried to understand, the scene re-played in her head. Herself opening the door, the room slowly showing itself, Blake's back appearing…. And then she saw, clear as a photography, Blake kissing Yang. And she had bugs. Literally. She froze for a second, while her Ice-Queen half was disgusted by picturing the both of them kissing. And that same half shut up as she wondered how it would felt if it was her and Ruby. But, of course, she couldn't help but yell:

\- So that's how your sister says you everything, hun?

And she went to sit on her bed like royalty. Ruby went to sit at her side, and she repressed her smile when they interlaced their fingers behind their back and under the blanket.

\- Sooo… Sorry Ruby for keeping that secret… Yang started

Ruby raised her eyes, hardly coming back from her thoughts, then opened and closed her mouth without saying anything. Blake was still hiding between her fingers, but she was visibly trying to see everything. She sat on the bed, then hold her knees against her chest, still half-hiding. Yang sat at the edge of the bed, as they were all knowing that it was going to be a really long talk.

\- You should have said it sooner! What were you fearing exactly? Weiss started immediately.

\- I dunno. Maybe… rejection, disgust, anger? We couldn't know you would react like that. Yang argued, her hand moving around.

\- Fair point, Ruby intervened slowly

\- Speaking of that… Blake suddenly showed up. I thought you'd react to the fact we're both girls.

\- Yeah, that… Don't care, you do what you want, except lying. Weiss disdained, rolling her eyes

\- Not like you were in position to get indignant at it…

Ruby had muttered, and Weiss nodded slowly to make sure she won't insist.

\- Well… I think all is said now… Yang was trying to escape, but she won't.

\- You really think we're going to let you go without knowing how long this has been going on? Weiss concurred

\- If that's your pleasure… I think it's about a month, or something like that. Blake? Yang turned to her partner – girlfriend? Weird.

\- A month and three days. Precisely.

Blake had answered with a monotone voice, and only then she realized what was happening. And most likely, what she said.

Ruby squeezed her hand, and Weiss first thought was "These girls are totally head over heels". And then she saw the smile on Yang's face and the sunshine in her heart, and she realized they weren't the only ones. She turned to Ruby and she saw the meaning in her look.

\- Come on! I can't tell them now! She was almost whispering

And the youngest one's voice raised, voluntarily loud, too loud to be ignored.

\- Look Weiss, they've hidden it and it only brought suspicion and doubt. If you can't say it, I'll do.

Then a spontaneous and fresh laugh started, and it instantly got on Weiss' nerves.

\- Don't worry sis! I got it. Yang started

Ruby's hand still in hers, the heiress turned to Yang's smirk face. That wasn't good. At all.

\- Or should I say…

At this very second, every girl I the room except the blondie was fearing the bad pun that'll go next.

\- You got it?

And that was it. Ruby laughed with Yang, used to this kind of humor, while Blake seemed spaced out. And for Weiss… she sighed deeply. Yeah, Ruby got her. Bad pun Yang. You'll pay for it. She finally gazed at Blake and they both smiled, finally laughing at all this mess for nearly nothing.


	4. End

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Hey guys! As I mentioned in the title, they won't be any more chapters. Sorry, I'm really a mess when it comes to White Rose, even if I like this shipping. It's just like Arckos, I like the shipping but I can't get the way the characters are thinking (plus Pyrrha's dead now…) so I can't write it. I'll focus on Bumblebee, a new story should come up soon! Hope you enjoyed, hope you'll enjoy the rest of my work…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span lang="EN-US"Maybe I'll see you in another fanfiction? /span/p 


End file.
